Long, Hot Summer Day
by ducky-doll
Summary: Ron and Harry finished at Hogwarts five years ago and are still bestfriends. One hot, summer day they decide to visit a new cafe and come across someone they have not seen for a very long time.


1 Long, Hot Summer Day  
  
Ron Weasley rested his head on the cold boulder that was on the riverbank. It wasn't very comfortable but it was such a hot day that it didn't matter. Little fish darted across the running water, creating ripples on the river's surface. He was nearly asleep when a voice came out of the bushes, followed by crunching footsteps and the sound of sticks and dry leaves breaking.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" shouted the voice. A mature but casual looking Harry Potter came out of the undergrowth and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Harry," replied Ron, moving over to new space on the large boulder.  
  
Harry was dressed for success. A loose fitting shirt and baggy trousers made him look older than he was but there wasn't much he could do about his hair, which after all of these years, was still a messy black forest on his head.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, had not changed at all. Five years after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he still had the same red hair, pale complexion and cheeky grin. He and Harry were still best friends and they still got along famously.  
  
"Feel like going for a walk?" asked Harry, trying to swish an annoying bit of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"It's a bit hot, isn't it?" Ron replied. Beads of perspiration were running down his face and even the muddy creek water was beginning to look refreshing.  
  
"Nah, don't be a wimp!" answered Harry, just like he would have said in their school days. Ron was persuaded easily and they decided to go for a walk to a new café that has recently opened near where they staying. Harry and Ron walked slowly, very slowly, towards the main street and once they were out of the shade of the undergrowth, even Harry began to notice the extreme heat.  
  
"My head is hot," moaned Harry after awhile, putting a hand on his black hair, which unfortunately for him, soaked up the sunshine.  
  
"It was your idea," remarked Ron, in his best 'angry' voice although his heart wasn't really in it and it came out rather stupidly.  
  
Harry laughed and they turned a corner into a busy street. Seeing as they were on holidays in a muggle world, they weren't exactly able to use any magical device or spell to cool themselves down.  
  
Muggles drifted back and forth, not really noticing the sun and heat. A pretty girl in navy blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt walked past and into the new café. Harry and Ron, both still single, followed the girl into the shop.  
  
"She wasn't bad eh?" asked Ron as they waited to be seated.  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Harry. "Where did she go though?"  
  
As if on queue, the pretty girl appeared out of the kitchen of the café and greeted them with menus.  
  
"Hello," she said, handing them the plastic folders and leading them to two seats near the back of the shop. Also near an air-conditioner and Ron praised the Lord on the spot.  
  
"Hi," said Harry, with a twinkle in the eye. The girl blushed and left them to decide what to order. It seemed Harry still had those bright green eyes that had attracted so many girls in their school days. He knew how to flirt and made girls turn pink just by giving them a nod. He also made Ron turn pink because he was usually accompanying him and Harry's behaviour sometimes embarrassed him. Although sometimes he didn't mind as Harry had scored him a date once with a very good looking lady.  
  
Once they had decided on salad rolls and chocolate milkshakes, they called the waitress over again.  
  
"Hi, two salad rolls and two chocolate milkshakes," said Harry while Ron stared at the girl, completely lost for words. He was speechless and his mouth was hanging open so Harry nudged him as the girl turned to leave. When Harry wasn't looking, she gave Ron a wink.  
  
After about five minutes, she returned with a silver tray holding their meals. Placing them down, Harry began to chat her up.  
  
"So do many customers make passes at you?" he asked, looking her up and down.  
  
She blushed even harder. "A few," she replied honestly. Ron looked at her gob smacked.  
  
"Well what would you say if just say, I made a pass at you?" continued Harry. The girl looked back at Ron and grinned.  
  
"I'd say, what is the famous Harry Potter doing making passes at his old pal, Hermione Granger?" she said, giggling that same Hermione laugh.  
  
Ron nearly wet himself when he saw the expression on Harry's face. Obviously, he had been too busy checking her out to recognise the same happy grin and big brown eyes that were so very Hermione.  
  
"Herm!" spluttered Harry, half stating her name, half-questioning.  
  
"Harry!" she replied, giving him a big bear hug. Then she leant over and gave Ron one too.  
  
"Ahh, I missed you guys so much! I can't believe we never got to catch up after I went travelling!"  
  
"Herm…" Harry continued to choke out. She certainly had changed, her old bushy brown hair was straight now and long, nearly down to her waist and it wasn't even the same colour any more. She had dyed it a little lighter and it suited her well. She had grown into her body and was now a lovely figure… Harry could not believe he hadn't recognised her earlier.  
  
Hermione sat down at the table with them and eventually, they began to chat like old friends. The five years it had been since they had seen each other seemed to disappear with a little bit of conversation and soon the trio remembered why they had been best friends in the first place. They organised when they were going to see each other and made a pact, childish as it may have been, that they would never ever stop being best friends again. 


End file.
